Brother
by DestinysHeartless
Summary: But now, now I understand. I understand what I am to you... I am your brother. And I love you for it." A cute little LuluxRolo lemon. Very mature with smex and yay. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hi there. Erm, I haven't seen anything with Lulu and Rolo, and you ALL have seen the cute little references in the show so I couldn't resist. I mean, I haven't seen any of this couple around, so if I'm the first… can I be Queen? xD

But anyway, yeah, go flame me if you want, I just want this to be a cute little lemon between a cute brother pairing. So sue me.

RIP Rolo. 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass or any characters. But I think I own this couple? Or at least I declare myself Queen of it, and if someone already made a little thing with Lulu and Rolo you can flame me and yell and shoot me in the face and I'm really really really really really sorry. D:

But for now, let me have my ten seconds of faaaaaaaame! D AND ENJOY!! :D

Brother.

You're the only one who's ever cared about me, the only one who showed me affection, any kind of feelings at all towards me besides fear and respect. I never thought that I _could_ be thought of in that way, Brother. I always assumed that I was just put in this world to do as instructed, to kill anyone who I was told to kill. _That_ was my life… until I found you. With you, everything changed, Brother.

I remember the night when you really told me your feelings, your true feelings about me. I thought it was brotherly love, at first, with the way you were acting. You would make sure I was safe, that I was getting good grades, that I was just doing fine in school. I always thought it was just how you believed a brother should be treated. You treated me as if I was _your sister_, but… your sister doesn't really matter to you anymore, does it? No, I'm the one you're doing this all for, right? I'm the only reason you haven't gone completely insane, yet. _I will stay with you forever, Brother_.

But that one night… that night was different. You came in with a strange gleam in your eye—only your right one, though, the left was uncovered and showed almost nothing besides its red glow of the Geass. You came in as if you were saying goodnight, like you did every other night. Why would I think that tonight would be different, and not like any other night? I was already dressed for bed, and you weren't… you looked as if you were going out again, or were up to something strange. I didn't question it, though, I never would. I knew what you had to in order to take down Britannia, and I was completely fine with it.

You then began to talk, about the Black Knights and how what our next plans were going to be, now that Governor-General Nunnally had decided to put up the SAR again. I thought it was stupid, but Lelouch had agreed to it, so… I suppose you have something planned, right? As you finished, I smiled, nodding and agreeing to what you were saying. Everything you did say just sounded so… so… right. Anything you say could be easily made to sound like it was real.

So it's no wonder I listened to your next words so carefully.

You then started speaking about… different things. Like love, but not the love of a woman. Of a… man. A brother. Of _me_. Of course I was startled, but I listened to your words and you just sounded so right. "But Brother," I started, "is it even right? I mean… we're brothers!" Oh, of course I knew we weren't, but nonetheless, I felt nothing more or less to you like a brother.

You only smiled, beginning to stroke my head and whisper words of comfort into my ear. "Rolo," he asked me softly, "do you love me?"

"Of course," I whispered right back.

You then smiled, really smiled—a sight barely anyone gets to witness. "Then let me show you how much I love you." And then… you kissed me.

It was an odd sensation, but oh _god_, it just felt so right! I kissed you right back, and from there things just went to a higher level. Your thin lips went from my own lips down to my neck, sucking and nipping at it, leaving red marks to show that I _belonged_ to you. I went along with it, letting out a few gasps and moans as the time went on.

Dragging your fingers along my cheek, you then started to undress me, beginning with my shirt. I tried to do the same to you, but my hands were shaking so much from this new sensation. You only chuckled, finishing with my shirt and taking off your own. Your warm smile had now turned into a lustful one as you looked down at me, and I knew I was blushing. But I let you do these things, Brother. I let you stroke, touch, kiss, do almost _anything you desired_ to me. And anything you did to me just made me want more.

I finally figured that it was my turn to start to pleasure you, so I quickly undid the button on your slacks, fingers trembling the whole time. And Gods, you were just so _big_, it was hard to take into my mouth. But somehow, I managed, and the sounds you made for me were unforgettable. I would've smirked at this small victory of mine, but I was much too busy occupied with the task in front of me—or in me, I supposed. You tugged at my hair and thrust into me as hard as you possibly could, as if you never wanted to leave my side. And I know that I never want to leave yours.

After what had seemed like _hours_ (even though it was only a few minutes) of sucking, you came in my mouth and let out an animalistic cry. I gasped at the warm liquid in my mouth, but I swallowed it down eagerly. You then smirked, and I barely even had time to register that you were on top of me before an alien feeling suddenly exploded from my lower regions. My eyes widened and I cried out, but you shushed me with your long, talented fingers.

One, two, three, and then there were _three_ wonderful fingers _prodding_ me and making me see stars. Two of them were scissoring my hole as best as they could, and the third was exploring around, trying to find my special spot, and it wasn't long before you did find it. Did you have experience, Brother? I couldn't even think about this for long before my world turned to white and I almost exploded right then and there. But no, I had to hold it back for your enjoyment, Brother. We hadn't even gotten to the best part.

And we were about to. Your marvelously thin fingers left me, and I pouted with the sudden feeling of emptiness. Luckily, I wasn't empty for long, for you suddenly thrust into me with all of your might and I cried out like I never had before. Gods, you just felt so _right_ being inside of me, rocking back and forth with me. You didn't give me time to adjust, but I didn't need it—you had prepared me enough for this. Neither of us broke eye contact for the entire time, and we both loved it. I clenched up around you, and I knew that you loved it from the expression of pleasure on your face.

We continued this 'dance' of ours forever, rocking and moaning and feeling and touching. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I squeezed my eyes shut as I exploded over your chest. Only seconds later did you come right into me, filling me up with _you_. We were both gasping and panting as you slowly moved out of me, cleaning both yourself and myself before getting out of the bed to change. You were quickly able to change (it was strange—didn't you have a horrible stamina? How could you stand?) quickly, as did I, back into my sleeping clothes. Once we were clothed, you kissed me softly with those delicious lips of yours and left me alone.

Alone to think of what had just happened. Because… brothers weren't supposed to do this. Brothers shouldn't have sex, and shouldn't love each other like this. Especially you, who should be using me as a pawn instead of a prime pilot in your plans to destroy the Britannian Empire.

But now, now I understand. I understand who I am to you, what I mean to you. To you… I am everything. Everything you have ever loved in this world… you push aside for me, to me, _I_ am your world. Your life. Your whole _reason_ for living.

I am your brother.

And I love you for it.


	2. Author's Note: I'm really sorry!

**Yo, Tsubasa here (Smutyaoifan). Yukino (DestinysHeartless) is away from the internet at this moment and while we were having a conversation about this new one-shot over AIM (basically me trashing this pairing –lulurolo- that I hate so much and she yelling at me because I was D:) I revealed to her the fact that there are other Lulurolo fanfictions on this site (to my dismay). So, she getting all overreactive wanted me to post this as an author's note. And me being totally amazing I posted this entire conversation because I feel like it. There. That shall serve as an apology because you get to see the humiliating personality of Yuki. xDD lulz. Oh, and, don't IM us just because now you know them…like…seriously…that happened to me before.. Okay Im done talking now…-goes off to explore the wonders of Yuki's account- MWHAHA. Oh and btw…coughs GOLOOKATMYAMAZINGACCOUNTIT'SSMUTYAOIFANIGOTTWOFANFICSANDWILLHAVESOMECODEGEASSONESSOONSOLIKEYEAHBYE.**

**Me: ****tsubasams2**

**Yukino: ****tradegyxangel**

**tsubasams2:** (6:46:41 PM) DA FUCK?

**tradegyxangel:** (6:46:47 PM) **?**

**tsubasams2:** (6:46:48 PM) YOU WROTE A LULU ROLO STORY?

**tradegyxangel:** (6:46:48 PM) **what?**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:46:50 PM) **oh**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:46:50 PM) **yeah**

**tsubasams2:** (6:46:52 PM) D:

**tradegyxangel:** (6:46:52 PM) **that too**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:46:53 PM) **...**

**tsubasams2:** (6:46:55 PM) ewwwww

**tradegyxangel:** (6:46:57 PM) **I HAD TO GET IT OUT**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:47:00 PM) **OH STFU**

**tsubasams2:** (6:47:00 PM) nnghh

**tradegyxangel:** (6:47:05 PM) **just dont read it**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:47:06 PM) **god**

**tsubasams2:** (6:47:31 PM) wait, does lulu like him back in it?

**tradegyxangel:** (6:47:40 PM) **...its weirdly written**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:47:41 PM) **like**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:47:43 PM) **it's a oneshot**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:47:43 PM) **D**

**tsubasams2:** (6:47:47 PM) ...does he?

**tradegyxangel:** (6:47:47 PM) **new style!**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:47:50 PM) **i dont know!**

**tsubasams2:** (6:47:51 PM) DOES HE?

**tradegyxangel:** (6:47:54 PM) **rolo's pov!**

**tsubasams2:** (6:47:56 PM) aha

**tradegyxangel:** (6:47:58 PM) **ROLO'S FUCKING POV**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:48:00 PM) **yeah**

**tsubasams2:** (6:48:01 PM) that i will understand

**tradegyxangel:** (6:48:01 PM) **:3**

**tsubasams2:** (6:48:04 PM) because

**tsubasams2:** (6:48:09 PM) i know that rolo loves him

**tsubasams2:** (6:48:10 PM) but

**tsubasams2:** (6:48:11 PM) lulu

**tradegyxangel:** (6:48:12 PM) **xDD**

**tsubasams2:** (6:48:14 PM) does not give a fuck

**tradegyxangel:** (6:48:19 PM) **:3**

**tsubasams2:** (6:49:07 PM) btw there are lulurolo stories on

**tradegyxangel:** (6:49:13 PM) **...**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:49:14 PM) **well**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:49:16 PM) **fuck my life**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:49:19 PM) **...**

**tsubasams2:** (6:49:20 PM) xD

**tradegyxangel:** (6:49:24 PM) **shit cock**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:49:24 PM) **okay**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:49:25 PM) **erm**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:49:27 PM) **well**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:49:29 PM) **i cant get on**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:49:33 PM) **SO WAIT**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:49:38 PM) **DO ME A HUGE FAVOR**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:49:40 PM) **OMG PLEASE**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:49:48 PM) **I NEED YOU TO WRITE AN APOLOGY NOTE**

**tsubasams2:** (6:49:50 PM) ?

**tradegyxangel:** (6:49:52 PM) **AND POST IT ON MY STORY**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:49:54 PM) **please?**

**tsubasams2:** (6:49:55 PM) ...

**tsubasams2:** (6:49:56 PM) okayy

**tsubasams2:** (6:49:58 PM) i will

**tradegyxangel:** (6:50:00 PM) **yay**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:50:05 PM) **lemme tell you everything**

**tsubasams2:** (6:50:06 PM) reads

**tsubasams2:** (6:50:09 PM) WAIT FUCK

**tradegyxangel:** (6:50:13 PM) **?**

**tsubasams2:** (6:50:14 PM) YOU SAID HE DIDN"T LOVE HIM BACK

**tsubasams2:** (6:50:16 PM) NNGHH

**tradegyxangel:** (6:50:18 PM) **WELL**

**tsubasams2:** (6:50:21 PM) sheilds eyes

**tsubasams2:** (6:50:23 PM) dies

**tradegyxangel:** (6:50:23 PM) **HE COULD'VE LIED**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:50:24 PM) **D:**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:50:28 PM) **ANYWAY**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:50:30 PM) **PLEASE**

**tsubasams2:** (6:50:31 PM) AND KISSED HIM?

**tsubasams2:** (6:50:33 PM) WHILE LYING?

**tsubasams2:** (6:50:35 PM) I THINK NOT

**tradegyxangel:** (6:50:38 PM) **STFU**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:50:39 PM) **LISTEN**

**tsubasams2:** (6:50:42 PM) burns

**tradegyxangel:** (6:50:42 PM) **DEAR READERS**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:50:47 PM) **TURNS OUT I LIED**

**tsubasams2:** (6:50:52 PM) How shall i do this?

**tradegyxangel:** (6:50:58 PM) **THERE ARE OTHER LULUROLO STORIES**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:51:01 PM) **random cursing**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:51:05 PM) **I'M REALLY SORRY**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:51:13 PM) **AND I SHOULD BE SHOT/HUNG/BURNED AT THE STAKE**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:51:17 PM) **LOVE, ME**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:51:18 PM) **okay**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:51:22 PM) **done**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:51:26 PM) **put that in a word document**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:51:34 PM) **then i'll tell you how to sign into my account**

**tsubasams2:** (6:52:42 PM) Search - 

**tsubasams2:** (6:52:45 PM) That's for you

**tradegyxangel:** (6:52:46 PM) **nonono**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:52:49 PM) **i cant go on**

**tsubasams2:** (6:52:50 PM) since im such a good friend

**tsubasams2:** (6:52:51 PM) aww

**tsubasams2:** (6:52:52 PM) well

**tsubasams2:** (6:52:53 PM) save it

**tradegyxangel:** (6:52:56 PM) **later**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:52:58 PM) **but anyway**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:53:00 PM) **did you do it?**

**tsubasams2:** (6:53:04 PM) hold on

**tradegyxangel:** (6:53:09 PM) **kay**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:58:04 PM) **?**

**tsubasams2:** (6:58:10 PM) almost

**tradegyxangel:** (6:58:14 PM) **awesomes**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:58:16 PM) **oh wait**

**tsubasams2:** (6:58:16 PM) just adding some stuff

**tsubasams2:** (6:58:18 PM) xD

**tradegyxangel:** (6:58:24 PM) **did anyone review?**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:58:26 PM) **oh craaaap.**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:58:27 PM) **...**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:58:28 PM)

**tsubasams2:** (6:58:41 PM) dude

**tsubasams2:** (6:58:44 PM) when did you

**tsubasams2:** (6:58:46 PM) post htis?

**tsubasams2:** (6:58:47 PM) this

**tradegyxangel:** (6:58:49 PM) **...why?**

**tsubasams2:** (6:58:52 PM) because

**tradegyxangel:** (6:58:57 PM) **OH GOD**

**tsubasams2:** (6:58:58 PM) it will take a while to get reviews

**tradegyxangel:** (6:59:01 PM) **oh**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:59:01 PM) **kay**

**tsubasams2:** (6:59:02 PM) lameass

**tradegyxangel:** (6:59:04 PM) **yesterday**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:59:10 PM) **...**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:59:12 PM) **hey**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:59:15 PM) **just curious**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:59:15 PM) **god**

**tsubasams2:** (6:59:30 PM) people aren't going to be jumping to the computer screaming OMG LET'S LOOK FOR A LULUROLO STORY TODAY AT THE EXACT MOMENT AS ONE IS BEING POSTED! YAY!

**tradegyxangel:** (6:59:37 PM) **...**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:59:38 PM) **you know**

**tradegyxangel:** (6:59:39 PM) **hushup**


End file.
